


I Should Have Been

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, Religion, Religion?AU, TW Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Adam never sinned, but Eve did. Now most of the world is “Unclean” and the rest is “Clean”. The Clean are better physically, mentally, and they don’t sin. The Unclean are the opposite. Evan is an Unclean but Vinny is a Clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Been

“Oh my! Are you ok, sir?”  
"Actually, no. That cunt fights dirty.“ The small beat up man lets out a howl of a laugh. "He didn’t stand a chance, though!”  
"Sir, you need to get cleaned up. Let me help you, my house isn’t far.“ He lets the small man lean against him as they walk home. He was light, small enough to be mistaken for a child. Sure had the face of a child. He was Unclean, that was obvious. The language, the fighting, these were things the Clean didn’t do.  
"What’s your name, Pureblood?” He was acutely aware the term. He never understood why the Unclean had to demean them, why they tried to fight. It should be Eve that they turn their anger to. She was the one who disobeyed God’s word. Thus the world today.  
"No one is truly a pureblood. Everyone has a drop of Eve’s blood, thus, we’re all unclean.“ He repeated what his mother told him. He was lucky, being a Clean with Clean parents. There were those with Unclean parents, born Unclean. Mixed parents almost always gave birth to Unclean children. Then there were Unclean who came from Clean parents, a curse, most said.  
"Then why are you all so high and mighty?” The small man grumbled. He decided to ignore it.  
"My name’s Vincent. And you?“  
"I’m Evan. Think I’ll call you Vinny, sound ok to you?”  
"I quite like that nickname.“ Vinny unlocks the door and leads Evan inside. He directs him to the counter. Evan hops up without question and Vinny goes off to fetch his medical emergency kit.  
Evan looks around the place while Vinny’s gone. It’s a nice place, all the Cleans had nice places. They were stronger, smarter, better, and they didn’t cheat or steal or lie. They could work for twenty years as anything they wanted, have a nice retirement with a nice house, spouse, work a few kids in there, the works. The Unclean worked years to be eligible for a job they wanted, worked there for many years, with luck found someone who deemed them worthy to marry, and collectively pooled their money to raise a family. They ran around like street rats.  
The family photos on the wall, sickening. He’s an only child, no family of his own yet if the pictures are any indicator. Shame he’s a Clean, though, the whole skittish nerd deal is kinda cute. The whole place is claustrophobic. It reminds Evan of everything he isn’t. It claws at his throat. You will never be as good, you will always be broken. You can never right your wrongs. They scream at him, the voices taunt him with everything he should be. You’re only making it worse by not bettering yourself. You’re throwing away your chance at redemption.  
The voices stop. Vinny is back, small medical kit in his hands. "I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long.” He frets.  
"It’s fine.“  
"So, may I ask about your parents?” Vinny started cleaning up one arm, with cuts and bruises all around.  
"I guess. What do you expect, though? Two Unclean, only child. Grandparents on my mom’s side are pure, though. Thought they could make a Clean kid cause the blood was there. They couldn’t.“  
"Is your mom alright? Being Unclean from two Clean parents…” Vinny continues working, rubbing antiseptic into the cuts.  
Evan remains quiet for a while. “She’s been dead for seven years.” His voice soft, like a breeze.  
Vinny puts the last bandages on, then leans in and gives Evan a hug. He’s stiff for a minute, then accepts it, leaning his head on Vinny’s shoulder. “May I see her grave?”  
Evan nods. He gets off Vinny’s counter and starts leading Vinny to the grave sight. It’s a few miles away, no need for a car. Vinny asks questions while they walk, questions about his mother. It’s been so long since anyone has thought of her as anything but a disgrace. Evan likes to remember her otherwise. He tells the truth, though, he doesn’t lie about the bad parts.  
They weave their way through the rows of graves. Evan notices the way Vinny touches every tombstone, the way his touch makes the rocks seem to glow. “This is hers.” Evan sits next to a grave. His mourning is silent, mother always told him to be strong. Vinny glances at him to make sure he’s being respectful. He gets on his knees, hands clasped together.  
And he prays.  
He prays for her soul to be at rest, he prays for her to look down on her son from heaven and watch over him always. He prays for her to see her son when everyone is awakened at Armageddon. He prays for her to be happy.  
He kisses the tombstone and stands with a single “Amen.” Evan mouths the word with him.  
"Thank you,“ Evan says, head bowed so Vinny won’t see his tears.  
"She was a good woman,” Vinny says. “Come, you haven’t a bed tonight, do you?” Evan shakes his head, “You may sleep in mine tonight if you want.” Evan nods, blinking away the last of his tears and following Vinny home.


End file.
